Not Alone
by Scarlett88
Summary: This is a Charlotte and Cooper one-shot, post-split, dealing with the anniversary of Big Daddy's death. I told myself that if 20 people wanted me to continue this story I would, so if you want it to go beyond a one-shot please say something.
1. Chapter 1: An Unhappy Anniversary

**As the summary will tell you, this story is originally set to be a one-shot set around the anniversary of Big Daddy's death and nothing more. I have been starving for creativity on all of my other stories (though I am not neglecting them) and the idea for this one-shot hit me at 2 AM last night. I was too tired to boot up my computer to type it up, so I did it now and I hope that everyone likes it. Like the summary says, if I can get 20 people to tell me that they want more than I will do my very best to continue this story from here. I don't know why I picked 20, I think it is a small number given the amount of traffic that the entire website gets globally each day. I guess it's a challenge for myself to see if I can get 20 people to tell me that they want more. lol So if you want to know what could happen next, either PM or as always review. :)**

The lights were low in her office as she sat in her large chair, her fingers gently caressing a picture in a solid gold frame. Dr. Charlotte King let out a low sigh, tracing the profile of the once almighty and powerful Big Daddy, the only father she ever knew, and her closest companion in her mixed-up Southern family. She let out a large sigh to mask a loud cry ready to form from her small body. Had it really only been a year since his passing? So much had happened to her in that short amount of time. Reaching for a tissue Charlotte cursed herself for not following Big Daddy's mantra of keeping feelings inside oneself while emotions were for the week. _This has to be an exception, _Charlotte told herself, relieved that her breakdown was occurring at the end of the day, when most of Oceanside Wellness and Pacific Wellcare had gone home. There was no one there to see her cry – or so she thought.

Cooper Freedman held the small slip of paper in his hand. It was something that he had been working on for the past few months, something that he knew that he needed to do for himself, for his own sanity. Taking one last look he read the document once more: $50,000 paid in the amount to Charlotte King. The check was a breakthrough for him, something that he had been working toward for months. He had cut takeout food in half, decreased his visits to the local bars, and ignored the latest electronics in the stores. He was determined to repay his debt to her – Dr. Charlotte King – the woman that had bailed him out without asking. Looking back, he knew that she thought she was doing the right thing, being selfless, protective of her boyfriend. And though he put on a brave face, the anger over her action built up inside of him to the point where it exploded – when she told him one of her deepest secrets, something that he could never imagine her doing. He used her secret as an excuse to break up with her, to vent out his anger over her bailing him out and keeping him at Oceanside Wellness. He was wrong and he knew it. Paying her back was the first step in righting his past wrongs with her.

He wanted to do it when no one else was around; there were too many listening ears at the practice, and he wanted to make it quick and painless. He knew that she would still be working; she always worked late, usually one of the last ones to leave the office. Walking down the hall he was surprised to see the lights dimmed low, but he saw her silhouette in her office chair. The door was open a crack, the small light from the room hitting the now darkened hallway.

Cracking the door open, he stood in the threshold. "Charlotte?" he questioned, expecting her to look up at his intrusion. Things were still very awkward between them after the breakup. Cooper had made matters worse by cornering her in Addison's house at the wedding of Sam and Naomi's daughter Maya. Against his better judgment, he came onto her and he slept with her, not thinking about what would happen within the next hour, when his impulsion was over. Cooper's best solution was to leave town – and he did, with best friend and coworker Dr. Violet Turner. He spent time in Costa Rica, hoping to sort out his issues with Charlotte and get his life back on track. When he turned back to California, he was forced to deal with the aftermath from his post-break up fling with Charlotte, and neither party was willing to discuss what happened.

Cooper flinched when Charlotte's posture didn't change. She was hunched over her desk, with only a small desk lamp to guide her. Cooper stepped forward, assuming that she was giving him the silent treatment. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw her body begin to shake slightly.

Charlotte took in another staggered breath. She wanted this to be over, she wanted to be in Alabama with her family or at least what was left of it, with Landry and Duke now tending to their own families, and their mother still in denial over what happened one year ago that very day. She was oblivious to Cooper's presence in the room, her eyes transfixed on Big Daddy's smile – the smile of a man who was confident enough to do anything, and told his daughter that she too could do anything that she set her mind to.

Cooper lowered his eyes to make contact with Charlotte. Her cheeks were red, her make-up smudged, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could hear the soft, gentle cry coming from her lips. Cooper quickly grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it next to hers. There had only been two times that he could remember strong Charlotte King cry over anything. One was when she lost her job at Pacific Wellcare, fired by owner William White for not being the kind of leader that he expected. The other time – Cooper reached out to touch Charlotte's shoulder – the other time was on an airplane, flying back from Monroeville, Alabama to Los Angeles, California, after her father Big Daddy had passed away from lung cancer after fighting it for nearly two years. Cooper had followed her down to Alabama after hearing the news, knowing that she needed someone to rely on. She hadn't shed a single tear when she saw him in the master bed, in her family's lavish Southern home. She didn't cry when Cooper pulled the plug, finally ending Big Daddy's struggle. It was on the airplane ride back that she broke down in hysteria, letting out all of the emotion over her father that had been building for over a year. Cooper did the only thing he could, he held her in his arms and promised her that everything would be okay, that she wasn't alone. He soothed her; despite a nasty break-up with her a few weeks earlier, he put Charlotte's needs before his own.

_It's been a year, _Cooper remembered, recalling their ride back from the South to the West Coast. Cooper began to massage her arms; _and if I hadn't have been so selfish and stupid I would have remembered. _He inwardly scolded himself for being so callous towards her – not just now, but for everything in the past few months: for exploding at her and ending their relationship, for taking advantage of her at Maya's wedding, and for avoiding her afterwards. "Charlotte," Cooper whispered, coaxing her to look at him.

Charlotte looked deep into the eyes of the man that had crushed her, called her nothing more than a toy, broken up with her for being a strong woman. She couldn't understand why he was here in her office now, why he even cared to bother where she was after the way he left her after Maya's wedding. But at this point, Charlotte felt so alone and broken that she forgot all about her mess with Cooper. She needed someone and was afraid to ask, yet there he was, standing before her, offering her solace. She slowly gave in, not wanting to be brave and share the burden of her sorrow alone. "It doesn't get easier," Charlotte whispered as Cooper slowly and tentatively enveloped her in his arms. "Mamma promised me that it would get easier and that the pain would go away." She was no longer able to hide her tears from Cooper or from herself as she let out a scream of anguish.

In a swift motion, Cooper slowly lifted Charlotte off the chair and into his arms in the same way that he had done in the airplane. Her tiny body fit perfectly into his as he cradled her close to him. Reaching for a box of tissues in one hand he pulled one out and gingerly lifted it to Charlotte's face, wiping a stream of tears from her left eye.

"He promised me that he wouldn't leave me alone," she whimpered, burying her face in Cooper's chest. "He said that he would always be in my life."

Cooper rubbed her back as Charlotte let out emotions that she had been carrying inside all day, all year even. He could smell the scent of her hair, a mixture of strawberries and kiwi, a smell that he always found intoxicating about her. He struggled to keep his personal emotions at bay, his selfish desires to be with her once more, to recreate the night at Maya's wedding. Cooper took a deep breath. He wasn't going to tell her that he had saved the money to pay her back; that he was grateful for what she had done; that he was sorry for the way that he treated her; or that he missed being close to her. The only thing that he was going to do that night was be there for her, be her sole ally on a night when she was once again confronted with the death of her beloved father.

Cooper gently lifted Charlotte's chin, starring into her deep blue eyes, filled with tears and sorrow. "You are not alone," he whispered, holding her tighter. "You are not alone."


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**So here is my next installment. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and commenting. I've decided that Charlotte and Cooper are going to take it slow – Cooper has a lot of ground to cover. Enjoy. **

Cooper carefully lifted Charlotte in his arms as he grabbed her purse and her car keys; he headed down to his own office to grab his keys and went out to the deserted parking lot. The moon shone high as Cooper opened the front door to his sports car and placed Charlotte inside, taking care to buckle her up. Climbing in on the driver's side he drove down the street and to the house that Charlotte was now sharing with Cooper's best friend and fellow employee at Oceanside Wellness, Violet Turner.

Cooper shook his head as he drove through empty California streets. He never imagined his best friend becoming Charlotte's best friend as well. He remembered a time a few years ago when the two loathed each other. If it hadn't of been for Cooper, the two may have never bothered having a civil conversation. But he wanted the two women in his life to get along, and he urged each one to befriend the other. Both women agreed and it wasn't long before an unlikely friendship was formed. He still couldn't fathom how Violet, _his Violet, _could offer Charlotte a place to stay after they broke up. He spent weeks staying angry at both of them, not feeling comfortable talking to Violet for fear that she would repeat everything to her new roommate, and his ex. But he came to terms with it, and in the end, he applauded Violet for doing something that he had been unable to do – be there for Charlotte.

He pulled into the driveway and took out his spare key out of his pocket. He glanced over at Charlotte, who was beginning to fall asleep and struggling to stay upright in the car. He quickly opened her side door, walked over and carried her across the threshold. Turning on a hall light, he carried her to the spare bedroom – her bedroom. He briefly considered taking her to his place to stay for the night – Violet was away taking care of herself out of the country, and Charlotte was in no position to be alone – but he thought better of it and brought her territory, where she could be among her own things and feel more safe and secure. He gently placed her on her vanity stool while he looked for the nearest nightgown. Pulling a cream colored gown out of her closet, he walked toward her. She was slowly stirring, still not fully awake or conscious. Cooper timidly touched her arm as he unbuttoned her blouse and slide it off her shoulders.

"Cooper," Charlotte mumbled to herself out loud.

"Ssshhh," Cooper said quietly as he slipped her out of her skirt. Lifting the nightgown, he slid it over her body and put her clothes on hangers in the closet. Cooper offered her his hand as he helped her into her queen size bed. Squeezing her hand, he whispered for her to go to sleep. Charlotte seemed more than willing to oblige; too tired and weary to argue. Cooper grabbed a seat in one of the armchairs and leaned into the cushions. He made up his mind to stay the night with her – just for tonight. Part of him wanted to climb into bed with her, but the gentleman in him told him that it would be a bad idea to take advantage of Charlotte when she was so distraught. No, he was determined that when he won her back, she would be fully stable and ready to forgive him for everything that he had done. Until then, he was more than willing to sit and wait for the right moment. _I am going to make things right between us, _he told himself; _even if it kills me._


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Massage

Here's a very belated update with a sincere promise to continue soon. Please keep reading and reviewing (it lets me know how I'm doing).

Charlotte King heard the clanging of assorted pots and pans from the kitchen across the hall. Raising her head off the pillow Charlotte tentatively called out Violet's name, wondering if her wandering roommate finally decided to come back to Los Angeles where she obviously belonged.

Charlotte instinctively pulled the covers around her body as Cooper Freedman came into the bedroom, carrying a tray of pancakes and orange juice. "Good morning," he said to her, laying the tray on the bed in front of her.

Charlotte sent Cooper a confused look as she lifted a fork and dug into the meal. "You made these?"

Cooper nodded his head. "Pancakes are too easy for even me to mess up," he chuckled.

Charlotte nodded her head, images of last night running through her mind. "You took me home last night didn't you?" she said thoughtfully.

Cooper took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I thought it would help."

"It did," Charlotte affirmed, sipping her juice. She offered her plate to Cooper, who shook his head, admitting to eating while she slept.

"I feel like a complete fool for forgetting," he said guiltily.

Charlotte shook her head. "You shouldn't," she promised. "It crept up on me too. I think about him every day – but yesterday it really hit me…it was a year ago that he passed away."

Cooper extended his right hand onto Charlotte's. "Will you be able to go into work today?" he asked quietly. "If you'd like the day off I can call Addison and Sam and tell them. I can even spend the day with you and…"

"It won't be necessary," Charlotte assured him. "I've got three patients today and a professional never cancels on a patient unless it's an emergency."

"But last night…"

"Cooper!" Charlotte said firmly. "I am telling you that I am fine and more than ready to go to work."

Cooper raised his hands in the air indicating surrender. He knew better than to cross a determined Charlotte. "I'll drive you down to the office and you can pick up your car."

"Thank-you," Charlotte said with a small smile, finishing off the plate. "If you don't mind I'd like to shower and get ready for the day." She stood up, reaching for her bathrobe to pull around her body. "Feel free to look around."

Cooper took Charlotte up on her offer as she stepped into the shower that she shared with Violet. He took the opportunity to explore Charlotte's bedroom and see if she had changed since they split up. He had been very shy about coming over to the house when Charlotte moved in, and even more shy when Violet took an extended leave, leaving Charlotte in the house alone. Last night he had been unsure of his feelings for Charlotte, feeling conflicted between his sense of love for her and the hurt that he felt over the secret that she had spent years withholding from him. _So she was married, _Cooper scoffed as he admired her book collection. _We didn't talk about every single relationship in our past – granted I was never married. _But what Charlotte didn't know, couldn't know because he never told her, was the reason why he was so stunned and hurt by her ill-timed revelation. He had his own secret that he kept since childhood – something that even Violet didn't know – and he had a feeling that if he explained himself to Charlotte, and coupled it with an apology, that he would win her back in his life.

"Hi," Charlotte beckoned, dressed in a professional spring-like lavender dress with matching shoes.

Cooper opened his mouth wide, not able to form words.

"Is it that awful?" Charlotte asked, backing away. "I wanted to go for something light after last night and…"

"You look stunning," he cut in. "I was at a loss for words."

"Good," Charlotte smirked as her heels clicked their way to the kitchen. Cooper followed her, as he rubbed the back of his neck, which had been hurting since that morning. It turned out that while Charlotte's chair looked nice, it was not ideal for sleeping in.

"Something wrong?" Charlotte asked, turning to Cooper.

"It's nothing," Cooper said, feeling the pain increase.

"You slept in my chair last night and you have a sore neck," Charlotte diagnosed with little effort, beckoning him to the living room where she instructed him to sit on the sofa. She pulled up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You helped me last night when you didn't have to, and now I am repaying the favor." She began to kneed her fingers into Cooper's neck and back, as Cooper emitted a low moaning sound. _She always had a magic touch, _Cooper smiled to himself as he recalled late nights spent with Charlotte, when he knew that she was the only woman that ever made him feel so wonderful. It was an unexpected treat for him after a heroic act last night, one that he wasn't anticipating or expecting from Charlotte, whose moods could change at the push of a button. He had known Charlotte to pull away when times were hard, like after Cooper moved in with Violet to help her during her pregnancy; Cooper had also seen Charlotte cling close after a tragic occurrence, like when Big Daddy had passed away a year ago. Cooper decided to simply enjoy her touch rather than overanalyze the situation and risk isolating her further than he already had.

"Better?" Charlotte asked softly, leaning her head over Cooper's to make eye contact.

"Much," he promised, feeling selfish for wanting to ask for more.

"Wonderful," Charlotte grinned, gently patting him on the back as she pulled away from the couch. "Can't have sore muscles interfering with your little kiddos," she joked. "Not good for the practice."

Cooper had no choice but to follow her outside and to his car. _She doesn't seem to hate me or resent me, _he thought to himself, _and that is a great start in itself._


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

**So here is a very, very belated update to one of my forgotten PP stories. I've got the drive to write and I am trying to keep it going long enough to wrap up the story. I know how I want the ending to look, but getting there isn't easy. lol Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

It was a slow morning at the practice as Charlotte and Cooper headed into the building. "Thanks again for last night," Charlotte whispered as they checked messages at the main desk with Dell.

"Not a problem," Cooper promised, squeezing her hand. He didn't want their conversation to end, to spend the rest of the day apart from her. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Cooper asked with a smile, hoping that Charlotte would take the bait.

Charlotte tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I have back to back meetings at Saint Ambrose," she said apolitically as Cooper's countenance fell. "But I'd love to have dinner," she nodded. Cooper readily agreed and they quickly made plans to meet at one of their favorite beach side restaurants at 6:00 sharp.

Charlotte made sure to get off of work early to prepare for her date with Cooper. She found herself missing him more and more over the past few weeks, and being reminded of Big Daddy's death made her all the more lonely. Charlotte struggled with how to fix her wispy hair, settling for a practical headband. She had been waiting for the ice to thaw between herself and Cooper after their blow up a few months ago. Charlotte was willing, even though she didn't want to admit it, to take him back after everything that had happened. She was too lonely without him – what they had was too great together to be ruined for life. But there was still something holding her back. Charlotte took a final look in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance – how could she trust a man that so blatantly broke her heart? The words that he said were harsh, and cut deep to the core. She wondered if things could ever really go back to the way they were, regardless of whether she got back together with him or not.

The drive to the restaurant was quicker than Charlotte imagined, the usually crowded LA streets more deserted. Pulling into the parking lot, she hopped out of the car, eying Cooper at the table.

The server quickly escorted her to a waiting Cooper who instinctively pulled her into a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good," Charlotte said, taking a seat. "There were plenty of patients at the practice and the Saint Ambrose, so I didn't have to worry about thinking about Big Daddy all day."

"Work helps?"

"Best medicine ever," Charlotte promised him. "Big Daddy always taught me to occupy myself whenever I was sad or unhappy about something – it makes the pain go away."

"Have you spoken to your family?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "Mamma's do better – for her anyway. She was hit the hardest with the death. Duke and Landry have their own families, so they don't think about Big Daddy as much as…" Charlotte began to trail off. The fact that she was alone, not in a relationship, not really with anyone since Violet had left, made the death all the more obvious.

Cooper let out a deep breath, once again kicking himself for being so careless with Charlotte, about her father's death and everything else between them.

"I'm a big girl Cooper," Charlotte told him, noticing his discomfort. "This was something I should be working out on my own anyway."

Cooper shook his head. She was one of the bravest women he knew; stronger than he was in so many ways. If he was being honest with himself, it had been a turn off in the past, made him shy away from committing to her, and it was another reason for their breakup.

Charlotte and Cooper ordered their meal as they enjoyed the beautiful California view. They shared small talk about the Practice and the weather, and before they knew it, dinner was over.

Cooper chivalrously offered to follow Charlotte home, in the hopes that he could prolong the evening just a little longer. If he knew Charlotte the way he thought he did, she would offer him an after dinner drink, and they would take things from there.

As if on cue, Charlotte invited him into the house, she didn't feel like being alone yet. She quickly went to the kitchen to stir up some of her favorite martinis; drinking was another habit that she had picked up from her father – a strictly social drinker, and by 22, she became one as well.

"I have to ask you," Charlotte said as they sat on the sofa together. "Why did you come into my office last night?" She carefully studied Cooper's reaction to her question. "It wasn't because of Big Daddy – so what was it?"

Cooper let out a sigh; he wanted to present her with the money, but he wasn't quite sure if this was the right time. "I just came to say hello?" he said simply.

"Impeccable timing," Charlotte smirked. "I'm glad you were there that night. There aren't many people that I can…trust, to be completely open with."

Cooper nodded his head. He knew all about Charlotte's trust issues, it was kept her isolated from the rest of the practice, excluding Violet. "You still trust me, after everything that we've been through."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Because I know I was wrong," Cooper continued. "I was stupid, and paranoid; I overreacted."

"I'm not disagreeing," Charlotte laughed. "But don't be so hard on yourself. If I hadn't of been so elusive about my past, you might have been more understanding."

"Do you think that you could ever forgive me?"

Charlotte leaned against a pillow, "I already have," she whispered. Sitting up, she added. "You've done more than your share of forgiving in the past: Archer, starting a new practice on the fourth floor."

Cooper slyly reached for Charlotte's hand. "Is there any way that we can go back to where we were before?" he asked her, pulling her towards him.

"I…I don't know," Charlotte stammered, becoming very aware of Cooper's presence. She wanted to say yes, it would be easy to say yes, and though she had forgiven him for so much, there was still the memory of the past. Charlotte King was never able to trust easily, she didn't give her heart freely to the first person who asked for it; and she didn't know if she could trust Cooper with it now – if she would only be setting herself up for heartache once more.

Cooper sensed Charlotte's hesitation and backed away slowly. He didn't know what to say or do. "If this is too fast…."

"It is," Charlotte said determinedly. Cooper stood up to leave when the front door to the house opened, revealing a haggard Violet.

"Oh thank God you guys are here," she squealed, leaving her bags on the floor as she ran to her two friends.

Charlotte and Cooper refused to look at one another, both turning their attention to Violet, the Prodigal Son or Daughter, as the case was, who finally returned home.

"Hey," Cooper was the first to greet her with a hug. "I was beginning to think you had fallen off the edge of the Earth," he scolded. "No calls, emails, postcards, or anything."

"I've been busy," Violet said sheepishly. "I have so much to tell you."

"And we can't wait to hear it," Charlotte said. "I'll start mixing more martinis."

"Perfect," Violet said, slumping on the sofa. "I need a drink."

Cooper put Violet's luggage in her bedroom as Charlotte, carrying two drinks, sat next to her friend and roommate.

"Are you back for good," she whispered, thinking that her friend would leave her again at any moment.

"I am," Violet affirmed, taking a swig of her drink.

"Take it easy," Charlotte joked, "That's not water you know."

Violet placed her drink on the table. "So much has happened since I've been gone."

"Tell me about it," Charlotte muttered.

"Can I guess that you are on good terms with Cooper?" Violet asked.

"Whole other conversation," Charlotte mouthed. "Which we will talk about later."

Cooper came back and took a seat next to Violet on the sofa. "When did you get back?"

"Three days ago," Violet said, taking another sip.

"And you didn't think to come here?" Charlotte asked.

Violet ran her fingers through her hair. "The minute I got back to LA I had to see Lucas."

"You saw Lucas?" Cooper repeated in disbelief. Lucas was Violet's baby that she had with Oceanside Wellness coworker Pete Wilder. She spent the majority of the pregnancy wishing she wasn't pregnant, and it wasn't until she gave birth – in her own living room, with a crazed former patient cutting the baby out of her – that she realized just how special the baby boy was. The patient had kidnapped the boy, who was later recovered safe and sound, but Violet was not so lucky. After days at Saint Ambrose, fighting for her life, she wouldn't come near the baby. Broken, Violet handed the baby, Lucas, to his father Pete, asking him to raise the child for her when she knew she wasn't ready.

Violet nodded her head. "You won't believe how big he's gotten."

Cooper and Charlotte just nodded their heads; they had seen Lucas each week at the practice, and he was growing into a handsome, healthy boy, boasting the best attributes of his father and mother.

"So I have finally come to my senses," Violet joked, placing her feet on the coffee table. Charlotte and Cooper shared a puzzled look. "I know I've been out of it lately," Violet added, "I haven't felt like myself in months, and I think I can finally say that I am back and ready to start over again."

"And you want to start with Lucas?" Charlotte asked.

Violet nodded. "I'm ready to be a mom." Cooper opened his mouth to speak but Violet continued. "I always said I never wanted kids of my own – but that was the old me, the childish me. Having Lucas has forced me to reevaluate my priorities."

"I'm happy for you," Cooper said slowly as Charlotte poured everyone another drink.

Violet frowned. "You know who isn't happy for me? Pete and Addison. Addison!" Violet threw her hands in the air. "In the few weeks that I've been gone, I find out that those two have been playing house behind my back!" She shot Cooper a frustrated look, asking him why she never knew about any of this.

"You didn't give me a forwarding address," Cooper reasoned. "I honestly thought you were in the witness relocation program."

"Are you sure that Pete and Addison are that…committed to Lucas," Charlotte asked, choosing her words very carefully. She had a feeling that something was going on between the two of them, but she didn't imagine Lucas being so heavily involved.

"She was holding him when I came to Pete's. He looked so peaceful in her arms. Like she was his…" Violet trailed off, not even able to finish her sentence.

"But she isn't," Cooper said comfortingly, wrapping his arm around his friend. "You are."

Violet nodded her head. "Not if Pete has anything to say about it."

"What?" Charlotte asked confused.

"I told him – calmly and rationally mind you – that I wanted to be a part of Lucas' life. I'm his mother, that's my right – I don't have to ask for permission."

Charlotte and Cooper slowly nodded their heads simultaneously.

"So then I tell him that I want this to work out between us – as parents. I know how awful I left things – I mean who leaves a baby on the father's doorstep?" Violet began to tremble.

"That's in the past," Cooper whispered.

"Right," Violet agreed. "Pete doesn't see it that way though. I tell him I want to take Lucas with me for the weekend – to transition him to living with me. I know it's a slow process."

Charlotte nodded her head. Everything seemed to be making sense so far.

"I tell him at some point I want joint custody," she continues. "Of my son – and he flat out shuts me down, won't even listen to reason."

"This is a lot for him to take in," Cooper reasons.

"He shut you down?" Charlotte asked.

Violet took a significant chug of her drink, pounding it on the table demanding more. "He doesn't think I can handle being a mother to Lucas. I spent three days convincing him that I am back and ready to put my life back together and he is in the way!"

"He cares about you just as much as we do," Cooper explained, rubbing Violet's back.

"You want to sue him because he didn't listen to you after three days."

"The man's mind is shut and this is the only way to get through to him. I confided in him, told him how I was feeling, and he's throwing everything in my face. Everything from giving Lucas up to considering moving to New York…"

"You considered moving to New York?" Cooper cut in, astounded.

"It was my crisis point," Violet explained; "Everything was coming to a head – please stay on topic," she insisted. "Pete doesn't think that I'm ready – but I know that I am. And if I have to go to court and have a judge tell him to let me see my child then so be it."

"Maybe you should give this time," Charlotte said gently. "Going to court – you can't back down from that."

"I have no intention of backing down," Violet said firmly. "Lucas is my son, and I will find a way to see him – one way or another." Violet looked at her friends desperately. "Addison is on Pete's side with this – she has taken my place and cut me out of his life."

"That isn't true…" Charlotte interrupted, but she was unheard as Violet continued.

"I need to know that there are people on my side," Violet said, her voice beginning to falter. "That I'm not alone in this."

"We will always be on your side," Cooper comforted. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm so glad," Violet said, tears beginning to fall. "Because there is no way that I can fight through all of this alone." Charlotte and Cooper each took one of Violet's hands.

"I'm glad you're back," Cooper whispered, hoping that it was true, and that Violet was ready to become a mother after all of this time.

Cooper and Charlotte spent the rest of the evening consoling their friend as she talked through her unexpected but helpful time in therapy at New York. She had come to the city looking for a job, convinced that Los Angeles was no longer her home, only to confront her demons head-on and realize just how much she loved Lucas. It was her love for him that drove her back to California, and she was going to stop at nothing to get him back.

It was late that night when Cooper finally turned to leave. Violet walked to her bedroom, leaving Charlotte alone with him for the first time that evening.

"Do you think she's really okay," Cooper asked.

"She said she is," Charlotte pointed out. "She's saying and doing all of the right things."

"Suing Pete is 'the right thing'?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"Lucas is her son and she is ready to be a mother to him. How she goes about that is her business. Right now she needs our support." Charlotte looked to Cooper firmly, stressing her point.

"I do want to support Violet – I want what's best for her," Cooper reasoned. "I just want to make sure that being with Lucas is the right thing for now."

"You better figure that you real quick because she doesn't have time to convince her best friend that she's a capable mother."

Cooper nodded his head. "Are we okay?" he asked.

Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh. "Violet comes back with this huge news and you still want to talk about us?"

"Charlotte…"

"We're fine, Cooper," Charlotte said firmly. "I already said I forgave you, I've moved past every rotten word you said to me and I even appreciate you being there for me last night but there is nothing more to say."

"Charlotte…"

"Nothing!" Charlotte hissed under her breath.

Violet called for Charlotte from the bedroom. "You need to go," Charlotte said quietly. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Cooper said, disillusioned at how the night turned out. His best friend reappeared after a long absence, and his one-time girlfriend said she forgave him, but her actions were showing anything but. "See you tomorrow."

Charlotte nodded her head as she closed the door and headed back to the bedroom. She was relieved that Violet came back when she did; Charlotte had come dangerously close to doing something that she might wind up regretting later. She truly had forgiven Cooper for the break-up, knowing that she was partly responsible, but that didn't mean that she was ready to take a chance on him again. Not yet anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimatums

**It's been a very long time since I updated; I had to re-read what I wrote and re-familiarize myself with the story lines. lol Thanks to everyone who's shown support with this story over the past year, and those who continue to show support now. This was initially going to be a one-chapter story, but it became more. Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

Oceanside Wellness was usually a happy and relaxed place to work. All of the doctors knew one another and for the most part were even friends with each other. There was rarely a tense word shared within the walls – Addison, who was the appointed head of the practice believed in keeping a positive atmosphere for patients. But all of that was about to change when Violet came back, ready to take back the son that she had given to Pete months ago.

Violet walked in with Cooper and Charlotte together, believing in presenting a united front. Violet could tell that Pete and Addison were using the same tactic as they spoke privately in one of the corners of the building. Both looked up when they saw Violet, who gave them a terse smile.

"Three days," Cooper whispered in Charlotte's ear, "Everything has happened in three days."

Charlotte jabbed Cooper in the ribs as a signal to keep it cool.

"They are talking about me," Violet whispered nervously. "They'll do anything to keep me from Lucas."

Charlotte shook her head. "Let those two talk all they want. Have you told them about your intentions?"

Violet shook her head. "You guys were the first ones I told. I am going to give Pete one last chance before I have my lawyer drop the bomb on him."

Cooper shot Violet a look.

"I don't want this," Violet insisted. "Going to court is a last resort – because nothing else will work. I will not have my child be kept away from me forever." Violet walked over to Pete as Cooper and Charlotte headed to their offices.

"Does Violet know what she's doing?" Cooper asked her as they walked down the hall.

"It's natural for a mother to want to be near her baby," Charlotte reasoned; "And she's got plenty of time to make-up for. That child is nearly a year old, and she's been separated from him for over half his life."

"That was her choice," Cooper countered.

Charlotte frowned, blocking Cooer. "Did she choose to have that psycho lady cut her baby out of her belly? Did she choose to get pregnant out of wedlock?" Charlotte shook her head. "She is dealing with the cards she has been dealt with and if you have a problem with that than maybe you should stay away from her." Charlotte stormed off without giving Cooper a chance to reply. She slammed the door of her office shut as she climbed into her office chair. Big Daddy had always taught her to divert personal problems with work; this was usually an excellent remedy, but Charlotte's position at the practice was still new, and not many people were clamoring for a urologist. She still found a bulk of her work coming from her position at Saint Ambrose. Charlotte tapped the desk, considering spending the day at the hospital, doing extra rounds and checking on the patients; but she didn't want to leave Violet alone today – she needed to make sure that Violet knew that she had at least one loyal friend at the office.

Violet rushed into the room without knocking, furthering Charlotte's theory. "I just got off the phone with my lawyer," she whispered in a low voice. "He's being served tonight."

"You aren't even telling him?" Charlotte asked.

Violet shook her head. "I am done with that man; he doesn't care about my feelings, why should I bother to care about his?"

"Violet…"

"Pete just won't listen to reason." Violet took a seat opposite Charlotte. "He keeps saying that he wants to make sure that I'm okay – like I'm some sort of crazy person."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Violet. "Pete just wants to make sure you're okay."

"And I want to make sure that I get Lucas," Violet reasoned.

"You know you have my support," Charlotte promised.

"If only I got that same promise from Cooper," Violet joked.

"Cooper is your very best friend and he loves you," Charlotte reminded Violet – and even herself – gently. "He wants to make sure that he's doing the right thing."

"This is the right thing," Violet said. "You want to go out to lunch later. I can't stay in the practice all day – I'll go crazy."

Charlotte let out a low chuckle; she was feeling the same way. "Lunch sounds great – come by around noon."

Violet nodded and waved.

"Are you inviting Cooper?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

"I was going to keep this a girl's lunch," Violet smiled.

"Good," Charlotte acknowledged, picking up her favorite blue pen. The less she saw of Cooper right now, the better she'd feel.

* * *

Charlotte and Violet headed out the door and to the parking lot, but not before seeing Addison and Sam engaged in what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"You don't need him," Charlotte said dismissively. She never did like Dr. Sam Bennett, with his outrageous approach to life and medicine, and his obvious contempt for her – he had been the lone holdout in keeping her from the practice after buying Cooper's share.

Violet nodded as they hopped into Charlotte's car and headed down the highway for their favorite outdoor café. The two were quickly seated and drinks were ordered. Violet wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter. "What's up with you and Cooper?" she asked, sipping a martini.

Charlotte sent Violet a death look, prompting a laugh from the psychiatrist. "The only reason Cooper isn't invited here is so that we could talk about him," Violet pointed out.

"Why aren't you talking to him first?" Charlotte asked.

"I wanted to get the female side first." Violet folded her hands on the table. "So?"

"We're not together," Charlotte said simply.

"Yeah, I pictured that, but he was at the house last night."

"Business dinner," Charlotte lied.

"That didn't involve Addison, Sam, or Pete?"

Charlotte sighed. "He wanted to take me to dinner, I said yes. It's part of the process of getting past everything that happened." Violet nodded for Charlotte to continue. "I can't hate him forever," Charlotte sighed. "And I don't; I've gotten to a point where I can forgive him for what happened. But….things can't go back to the way they were."

"Do you not want things back the way they were?"

"Of course I do!" Charlotte blurted, not realizing what she was saying.

Violet patted her friend's hand. "You're scared."

"I have a reason to be. You know what he did to me. I may have forgiven, but I haven't forgotten. There's no way that I can pretend that nothing happened."

"Then you haven't really gotten past Cooper."  
"I said I forgave him," Charlotte said through gritted teeth." The ladies paused to order lunch, which was seafood salad for both of them.

"Saying you forgive someone, and actually doing something about it are two different things," Violet pointed out. "Pete can say that he's happy to see me, but I know he isn't. He probably wishes I was moving to New York so that he could raise Lucas with Addison." Violet waved her hand. "But I digress; this lunch should be about you."

"There are parts of me that miss him," Charlotte admitted. "A part of me that still craves his touch, but I can't act on that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be hurt." Charlotte crossed her arms. "I'd rather be alone than be hurt by another man. First my ex-husband, now Cooper; why put myself through that."

"What makes you think that he would put you through that again?" Violet asked. The food arrived and the two began to eat. "Do you think that he's changed?"

"He's apologized enough," Charlotte said. "And we're talking civilly, which is a big for us." Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know how he'd react if we got back together; what if there was something else about me that he didn't like or found fault with. I don't want to be called a 'sex toy' again."

Violet wrinkled her forehead. "He called you that?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"If he called me that he'd be walking funny for the rest of his life," Violet joked. The conversation quickly went to more pleasant topics as Violet talked about her time in Costa Rica and how happy she was to be back in LA again.

"Welcome home," Charlotte said, raising a glass to toast Violet's return.

* * *

The rest of the day at the practice was unusually quiet. Everyone stayed in their offices for a majority of the day. There were no run-ins between Violet and Pete or Addison, and Cooper kept his distance from Charlotte. Violet and Charlotte left the practice together that evening with Violet joking that a quiet afternoon meant a stormy evening.

"Shut it Turner," Charlotte said stubbornly as they drove home. "I've had more than enough drama to last one lifetime and now all I want is some peace and quiet." They stopped on the road for take-out food to bring home for a quick dinner.

At the house the two continued to talk about the practice. Charlotte was helping Violet get her patient records in order from a diligent Sheldon Wallace, who had been standing in as the OWG psychiatrist during Violet's long absence.

"If I ever need another replacement, remind me to get one who takes less copious notes."

Charlotte clicked her tongue. "Sheldon is thorough, which is a great quality to have in any employee – especially a doctor."

"Speaking of Sheldon," Violet teased.

"Don't even go there," Charlotte warned.

"So nothing happened?"

"Sheldon is a friend and that's all I'm saying," Charlotte said calmly. "There's no lasting attraction."

"Especially not with Cooper down the hall," Violet said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't even know what Cooper wants," Charlotte reasoned.

"Have you tried asking him?"

"That would involve bringing up the topic of us, and right now I like 'us' as friends." Charlotte still hadn't told Violet about the night before she came back, when Cooper had nursed her to sleep on the anniversary of Big Daddy's death.

"I hope you know that you won't be able to have any other relationships until you get the Cooper thing straightened out."

"Who says I want a relationship anyway?" Charlotte scoffed.

"Good point," Violet pointed out. "Relationships can distract you from your main goal."

"Like getting Lucas," Charlotte added.

Right after Charlotte mentioned his name, the doorbell rang.

"Who could be coming at this hour?" Charlotte wondered.

"I bet it's Cooper coming to talk," Violet said as they went to the door. She opened the door to find a red faced Pete holding a piece of paper in hands. "You're suing me!" he shouted, pushing his way inside.

Charlotte's face turned white while Violet turned red in determination. "Maybe I should go," Charlotte said in a soft voice.

"Stay," Pete ordered. "I want witnesses."

Violet closed the door behind Pete. "Anything you want to say to me you can say to Charlotte," she said coolly.

Charlotte wanted to open her mouth to say something, but decided that it would be wiser to listen.

"How can you do this to me?" Pete asked.

"Did you leave me any other choice?" Violet countered.

"I told you how I felt about this."

"And I told you how I felt; you have no right to say that I'm not a fit parent."

Pete held up his hands. "I am not saying that; I just want to make sure that you're okay before you take Lucas with you."

"Or would you rather keep him with you and Addison?" Violet countered sarcastically. "It makes perfect sense, the woman who can't have a baby of her own wants to take mine."

"Leave her out of this," Pete warned. "You're fighting with me, not her."

Violet said nothing, allowing Pete to continue. "How long have you had a lawyer?"

"Since last week," Violet said. "I found her while I was in New York."

"You were planning on suing me the entire time?" Pete asked, hurt.

Violet shook her head. "I wanted to keep my options open; in case you weren't willing to share custody."

"Violet, you know why I'm being hesitant."

"And I told you that it wasn't necessary. But that doesn't seem to matter to you."

"Well it doesn't seem to matter does it? There's going to be a court deciding this for us."

"The date hasn't been set yet," Violet said. "If you'll just talk to me…"

"Why don't I have you talk to my lawyer?" Pete countered, throwing his hands in the air.

Charlotte looked on, desperate to leave. "Maybe I should go." Violet and Pete continued to stare at each other, saying nothing. Charlotte took the lack of response as acceptance and got into her car, going to the one place where she knew she would be safe.

* * *

Cooper finished his microwave dinner, ready to read a good magazine to cap off the night. A knock on the door prompted him to postpone his reading.

"Hi," Charlotte said on the other side. "I don't know where else to go. Pete's over at Violet's and it's awkward. She walked inside and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Violet had her lawyer ever since she was in New York, and the papers were served today."

"Today?" Cooper asked astounded. He didn't realize how committed Violet was to getting Lucas back, assuming that she was tossing around the idea of getting a lawyer. Looking at Charlotte, he could tell that she felt the same way.

"So this is going to happen?" Cooper asked.

"Whether we like it or not," Charlotte concluded. "Have you decided whose side you're on?"s

"I will always be on Violet's side," Cooper reminded her.

"Then you'll support her in getting Lucas?"

"If I thought it was best for her."

"But you don't think so?" Charlotte queried, curious to know his point of view.

Cooper sighed, thinking back to his less than perfect childhood, clouded by secrets and regrets that had seeped into his adult life. "You can't take parenting lightly," he reasoned. "If Violet wants to be a mother to Lucas she has to be 100% sure. This can't be some whim or something she feels after having a breakthrough."

Charlotte leaned in to listen.

"You're asking me whose side I'm on," Cooper continued. "I am on Lucas' side. He needs someone to stick up for him."

Charlotte nodded her head. "You're very passionate about this."

"I've got reason to be." Cooper took a seat next to Charlotte.

"This isn't just about Lucas, Pete, and Violet is it?" Charlotte asked.

Cooper sighed. He didn't know if it was Violet coming back, the situation with Lucas, his wanting to be closer to Charlotte, or maybe all three, but he found himself sharing one of his deepest secrets with Charlotte that night. He told her something that he had never told anyone else before. Cooper's parents had had another child before him – a son – and he had passed away before Cooper was born. His parents had never told him about the child, which made Cooper feel like a replacement son. It was this feeling that encouraged his angry reaction towards Charlotte's belated confession to her previous marital status.

"I had no idea," Charlotte said in a low voice. She slowly extended one arm around Cooper to comfort him. A few nights ago, he had been there for her when she needed him most, and now it was her turn to give him the same courtesy. She was willing to put aside her confused feelings for him and just be the person that he needed her to be.

"I knew they loved me," Cooper admitted, "But did they love me for me, or because I was a replacement for their firstborn."

Charlotte shook her head. "Only an idiot would refuse to love you," she said. Cooper turned to her, smirking at her statement. "Don't read too much into that," she chided. "Your parents loved you for you and there's no reason to doubt that."

Cooper nodded his head. "You're the first person I told this to…which is kind of fitting, because I was feeling all of these feelings all over again when I heard about your ex-husband."

Charlotte frowned at Cooper. "You could never be anyone's replacement." Her expression softened. "One should have nothing to do with the other. Though I could see why that would have an effect on you…and for that I am sorry."

Cooper looked into Charlotte's eyes. "You've done all the apologizing you have to."

"We both have," Charlotte added. "It takes two to break up."

"Which makes me ask," Cooper began again, "Where do we go from here?"

Charlotte closed her eyes in frustration. "I honestly haven't got a clue, but when I find out you'll be the first to know."

Cooper grabbed Charlotte's arm. "You're not getting away that easily," he countered, staring her down. He was convinced that he knew what she wanted…which was the same thing that he wanted.

"Coop," Charlotte placed one hand on his to stop him, but he took hold of her other and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll stop if you tell me to," he said as he broke apart.

Charlotte stood there, numb, unsure of what to do next; her mind and body were sending her mixed signals, and she didn't know which way to turn. "You're serious?" she asked, not wanting to be strung along again.

"I've never wanted anything more in my whole life," he promised. "I love you – I have loved you for months and did everything I could to deny it, but I can't anymore."

Charlotte grinned. "I was hoping you'd come around," she said as she walked into his embrace. He picked her up in one swoop and carried her to the bedroom to make up for months of lost time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**So here I am, on the road to wrapping this story up. There's just one more chapter after this one, and I will post it tomorrow. I love the fact that I kept going with the story. As a quick FYI, this chapter leans more to Violet/Pete but that was only because I left so much up in the air for them, and I wanted to address them as well. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed over the past year. **

Charlotte rubbed her eyes as she saw the clock on Cooper's bedside table read three in the morning. Sighing she scooted out of bed and collected her clothes. Charlotte finished the last buttons on her top when Cooper caught her attention.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked.

Charlotte smiled and shook her head. "I figured you'd be pretty tired after last night. And there's no way I'm going into work with what I wore yesterday."

"Do you have to leave now?" Cooper asked, reaching for her hand.

Charlotte clicked her tongue. "I suppose we could have quick one for the road," she grinned as she jumped back into the bed. "But I really need to check on Violet before going back to the office."

"Let Violet take care of herself," Cooper reasoned, unbuttoning the blouse. "She's a big girl."

Charlotte didn't care to argue with Coopers' logic as she tossed her blouse back on the floor. Violet would be waiting for her when she got home.

* * *

Violet Turner rolled her body over on the bed and gazed at the sleeping man lying next to her. Last night didn't go as she imagined. What she had hoped would be a civil conversation over splitting childcare of their son turned into an almost brawl when Pete threatened retaliation to her dramatic turn in search of custody of their son. Violet felt the anger burn inside of her; anger over Katie's brutal cutting of her body, over neglecting Lucas and missing out on so much of his life, and how Pete seemed to move on without her. Pent up emotions took a hit when Pete cornered her against the wall in the living room. There was so much passion mixed with tension that neither party knew what was going to happen next. Pete lunged for a kiss, and Violet couldn't push him away. One thing had led to another, and now they were together once again.

Violet slipped her bathrobe over her body and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She found herself humming as she cracked three eggs in the skillet. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she wondered what would happen next between her, and Pete, and Addison. She didn't know if Pete was after a one night stand, or if there were true feelings behind last night. Violet placed the eggs on a plate and grabbed some juice from the fridge. She was a trained psychiatrist; she had all day to think about what last night meant with Pete. The clock on the wall read seven in the morning as she brought eggs, juice, and toast to the bedroom.

Violet smiled nervously when she saw that Pete was on the phone. _Most likely talking to Addison _she mused as she laid the trey on the table. She waved to Pete, opting to skip breakfast and take a shower; she wasn't hungry any more.

The front door opened as Charlotte King made a quick entrance to her bedroom. She was surprised to see that Pete's car was still in the driveway, but she was too happy to think about it at the moment. Going into her closet she picked out a crisp white blouse and a black pencil skirt to match. Going to her jewelry box she grabbed a string of classic pearls. She felt genuinely happy for the first time in months, and she couldn't wait to get to work and see him once again.

Violet stepped out of the shower and headed back to her bedroom, hoping that Pete would have left for work. She was surprised to find that he was still in her room, dressed and eating breakfast and looking at old pictures of her as a young girl.

"You were very pretty," he commented.

"Thank-you," was all she could say as she started to make the bed. "About last night," she began, hoping to clear at least part of the situation up before work.

"I really missed you," Pete replied, cutting her off. He seemed to show no regret about making a move on her last night, or cheating on Addison.

"You're with Addison," she reminded him, crossing her arms. "And she is still my friend and my colleague."

Pete nodded his head. "Addison and I got very close while you were away."  
"I can see that," Violet pointed out. "It seemed as though I was being replaced."

Pete took her hand, "She can never be Lucas' mother; that's your job and yours only."

"Well that's good to know." Violet rubbed her chin as she ventured her next question. "How close are you and Addison?"

"It started when I needed someone to help with Lucas," Pete admitted. "Addison was there and available, she's actually great with kids, though she may not admit it."

"Are you two very serious?" she asked softly, wondering how much she was intruding by returning to California.

"I think it started out as a mutual love of Lucas," Pete conceded. "It seemed natural; Lucas could have someone to look after him when I wasn't around, someone consistent. Somewhere along the line, we started seeing more of each other."

Violet nodded her head. "Do you love her?" she pondered.

"No," Pete shook his head; he knew that for a fact. "We have a love of Lucas, and that's about as far as it goes."

Violet breathed a sigh of relief. "What about us?"

Pete chuckled to himself. "I missed you when you were away, Lucas missed you – we all did."

Violet nodded her head. It felt good to be missed by her second family, knowing that she still mattered, in spite of everything that she had done wrong in the past year. "I'm calling off the lawyer; it was a stupid, rash decision. I was emotional."

"I know. You had a lot to fight for," Pete conceded.

"I'm not giving up."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Pete touched her arm. "I am thrilled that you came home, and that you want to be a part of Lucas' life; I just wanted to make sure that you're ready."

"I know that I am; I can take little steps." She smiled at Pete. "I spoke with a psychiatrist while I was in New York. She helped me so much." She looked into Pete's eyes. "I'm in the process of healing; I want to heal my relationship with Lucas."

"Visitation is a great place to start," Pete recommended. "Maybe the occasional weekend."

Violet grinned at Pete. "Will you be there too?" she asked. Pete gave her a knowing smile. "It'd be great for Lucas to see both of his parents together."

"Not until things are squared away with Addison," Pete said. "I don't want her to be hurt in this."

"Me neither," Violet admitted. "So I'll keep my distance; I won't say a word until you talk to her." She breathed a sigh of relief. "After you talk to Addison, do you think that there's a chance that we could pick up where we left off?" she asked timidly.

"I don't even know where that is," Pete grinned, "But I'd love to find out." Violet leaned in for a kiss. Charlotte let out a tiny gasp as she watched them from the hallway. _Things always do have a way of working out Big Daddy _Charlotte grinned as she slipped out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: United We Stand

**Here is the final chapter of my story. :)**

"I missed you," Cooper grinned as he met Charlotte in the office parking-lot. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I saw something," Charlotte grinned as they walked to the office. "But I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with us?" Cooper asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "A mutual friend," she assured him as they headed down the hall.

"How would you like to take an early lunch today?" Cooper asked as they got to the elevator.

"I'd love to," Charlotte grinned, sealing the date. They held hands as they rode the elevator car together. The final bell dinged as they parted ways to start the morning.

In the lobby Addison paced back and forth on the carpet. Pete hadn't come home last night, and she had a pretty clear idea of where he had been. She crossed her fingers that last night hadn't turned ugly between Pete and Violet. Ideally Addison had wanted to talk to Violet herself, but she didn't know when or where to begin. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Pete and Violet walk in together. Violet offered her a small wave as she headed to her office.

Pete gave Addison a hug. "I'm sure you're wondering about last night."

"A little bit," she joked lightly as they walked to the open conference room.

"You'll be happy to know that Violet is calling off the lawyer."

Addison clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful," she grinned, wondering why Pete did not seem happier. Pete closed the door to the room and gestured for Addison to have a seat.

"There's something that I need to tell you, and it won't be easy, so I'm just going to do it now." Addison was silent as she listened to Pete talk.

* * *

Charlotte distractedly scrolled through her emails one last time before she met Cooper for lunch. She struggled to keep her mind on her work as she thought about the current object of her affection.

A knock on the door made her smile as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. Opening the door she beamed as Cooper extended a red rose to her. "You're sweet," she said as she kissed him on the mouth. She pulled him inside as she placed the flower in a glass of water.

Cooper offered her his arm as they walked to the parking lot. They drove to a local outdoor bistro and grabbed an outdoor table. As they ordered their drinks, Cooper patted his pocket, making sure that he had what he needed for the afternoon. He had something important to do today, something that he wanted to get out of the way so that he could move on with his relationship with Charlotte.

"You look serious," Charlotte said lightly as she sipped her first martini.

He pulled the paper out of his pocket. "There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while, I just haven't had the right opportunity."

Charlotte tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and beckoned for Cooper to continue.

He pushed the paper towards Charlotte. "I hope you're proud of how far I've come this last year….since you joined the practice."

"I know you've curved your impulse purchases," Charlotte commented as she opened the paper. "Bought fewer little toys for your bachelor pad." Her eyes widened as she looked at a crisp $50,000 check. "Oh Cooper," she breathed. "You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," he insisted. "I wanted to pay my debt to you."

"You were never indebted to me," she said softly, slightly offended. "I never asked for the money."

"I want us to start over," Cooper reasoned. "And you know that I was going to pay you back at some point."

"I guess I didn't think that it would be so soon."

"You didn't think I could do it," he countered with a raised eyebrow.

"You know that's not true," she insisted, a little taken aback. "I don't want to fight."

"Me neither," Cooper reasoned. "Which is why I wanted to put the money issue behind us."

Charlotte let out a sigh. "I'm very proud of you." She gave Cooper a small smile. "Does this change anything about our relationship?"

"Only if we let it," Cooper promised. "I want to move on with you."

"Then we're agreed," she smiled as the food arrived.

"While we're on the subject of moving on," Cooper segued, "How would you like to move back in with me?"

"We just got back together," Charlotte laughed. "You want me to move in this weekend?"

"Why not?" he grinned. "You're going to move in at some point, why not sooner?"

"Violet for one," Charlotte reasoned. "I don't know if she's ready to be alone yet."

Cooper nodded his head. "But you will move in again someday," he prodded.

"Yes," she promised. Charlotte and Cooper continued to talk over lunch as they caught up on months of being apart.

* * *

Violet Turner buried her nose in one of her text books. She hadn't seen Pete or Addison at all that morning and was beginning to wonder how things were going. She had told Pete this morning that she wasn't in too much of a hurry for him to break the news to Addison, not wanting to deal with the fallout from a friend. Taking a deep breath, she stood up to stretch her legs, and nearly collided with Pete as he came into her office.

"It's handled," he told her, pushing her back into the office.

"How is she?" Violet asked.

"I think she understands," Pete conceded. "She knew that our relationship was more about Lucas than us."

"I don't want to cut her out of his life….she can see him whenever she wants."

Pete grinned at her; "A baby-sitter," he smiled.

Violet kissed him on the cheek, telling him that she wanted to talk to Addison on her own and make sure that she was feeling okay with everything. Pete patted her on the side, knowing that his old Violet, the one who cared about others feelings more than her own, was finally back.

* * *

Addison was holding another one of her barbeques on her beachfront property. The barbeques had become a bit of Oceanside Wellness tradition when Addison unceremoniously joined the practice a few years back. The family had grown since then to include new members and colleagues.

Sam helped Addison work the grill as Charlotte and Cooper cuddled under a blanket on the beach. Pete and Violet rocked baby Lucas in his bouncy seat while Naomi and Sheldon poured drinks for everyone.

Charlotte snuggled closer to Cooper, content to feel his warmth. "I like this," she said softly. Looking at Cooper she added, "I never had this as a little girl."

Cooper smiled at Charlotte; after hearing all of the horrible stories about her childhood, he was amazed at how adjusted she seemed as an adult. "You'll never lose this feeling," he promised, entwining their hands together.

As Charlotte breathed in the outside air she hoped that Cooper was right; one of the biggest lessons that Big Daddy had taught her before he died was to never walk alone. He wasn't a touchy-feeling man, but he knew the importance of family, and instilled it in his only daughter. Looking up at the stars, she imagined him smiling at her tonight, proud of the woman she had become and for all of the wonderful opportunities that awaited her.


End file.
